1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a Micro Universal Serial Bus (Micro USB) connector assembly with an improved spacer.
2. Description of Prior Art
The cable connector assembly with an Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector has been used in electronics for years, such as cell phones, MP3, and DVD player. Nowadays, the size of cable connector assembly becomes much smaller and smaller to meet the miniaturization requirement of the electronic device, so a Micro Universal Serial Bus (Micro USB) connector assembly comes forth and is used widely.
The Micro USB connector generally comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a pair of latches located at the opposite sides of the housing, and a top and bottom shells shielding the housing. The insulative housing forms a base portion with a plurality of terminal channels thereon, and the contacts are inserted into the channels and retained by the housing. The disadvantage of this connector as follows: each contact of the connector has a soldering portion, and these soldering portions are arranged into upper and lower rows, and this means the conductive wires from a cable have to me soldered to the upper and lower soldering portions respectively.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved cable connector assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.